Two sleepy gems
by wolfs1999
Summary: One shots of gems, and some humans, cuddling
1. Chapter 1

Peridot watches Amethyst, who fell asleep on the couch. The small green gem had left the bathroom to ask Steven a question about something, not that she could remember what now, not that it matters since Steven isny in the room, anyways. She takes a small step towards the purple gem, noting how the light from the sun shines off of her light purple hair.

"Log date 1-16-2, the Amethyst looks," she pauses trying to think of the right word to use, and settles on one she'd heard Steven say before "cute when she sleeps. I-." Peridot stops talking, not knowing what else to say before she thinks of something.

"I might try this 'sleep' thing." She puts the tape recorder away and climbs onto the couch next to Amethyst. She watches the purple gem for a few seconds more then lays down. She curls up into a small ball and goes back to watching the purple gem. She eventually grabs Amethyst's arm and pulls it over her body as she scoots closer to the other gem, cuddling, not that she knows what she's doing.

"Wha-?" Amethyst mumbles, still half asleep. The purple gem looks down at the small green gem clinging to her chest, who's looking up at her innocently. "Uh, Peridot? What are you doing?" She asks, a blush creeping it's way onto her cheeks.

"Trying the 'sleep' thing you and Steven like to do so much," she states as if it was obvious. The purple gem stares at the small gem for a little bit.

"Well, you're doing it wrong."

"What?! What do you mean I'm doing it wrong?!" The tiny gem demands.

"You have to close your eyes to sleep, nerd."

"I knew that," the small gem lies before closing her eyes. "There. Now I'm doing it right." Amethyst laughs at her.

"No, Peri, you can't talk if you're asleep!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" She pouts and opens her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. It was hard for Pearl to get her first time, too," Amethyst says, not wanting to admit that it was hard for her at first, too.

"Well you seem to know how to do it so teach me already!"

"Calm down and close your eyes."

"I am calm!"

"Peri..."

"Fine. I'll calm down. I'm calm now. See?! I'm calm! Now teach me!" Amethyst laughs and pulls the small gem ontop of her. Peridot blushes and looks down and the purple gem.

"Now close your eyes." Peridot does as she's instructed. "Take in deep breaths," Amethyst says to trick Peridot into calming down a bit. The small gem takes deep breaths and eventually Amethyst feels the small gem ontop of her relax as she drifts off to sleep.

One hour later:

Steven gets back home from visiting Connie and spots the two gems asleep on his couch.

"Awwwww!" He says before remembering that he has to go to the bathroom. He quickly scurries into the 'arciac thinking chamber'. "Peridot!" He yells. The small gem had flooded the toilet, knocked the shower curtain down agian, gotten shampoo everywhere, and the toilet was filled with bubbles signaling that she had put shampoo in there, too before shoving four rolls of toilet paper down the toilet.

A/n I do not own Steven Universe.


	2. Poof

I unfuse into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Don't you see cuddling in your future?" Ruby asks and Sapphire giggles.

"I sure do," Sapphire answers and the two small gems giggles.

"Then I guess it can't be avoided," the small red gem replies with a smirk, causing her blue partner to giggle agian. They lay down and cuddle.

"I love bed time," Laughy Sapphy says.

"Me too," her easily angered partner says.

"What should we do with Steven tomorrow?" Sapphire asks.

"We could use Amethyst as a ball and play soccer," Ruby answers and Sapphire giggles.

"Its going to rain tomorrow."

"Steven likes to play in the rain."

"There's a chance he might get hurt. Let's just play inside."

"Ok. Video games?"

"Power will be out."

"We can make two teams and capture the flag."

"Pearl will get carried away, but Steven will have fun."

"Then that's what we're doing," Ruby says.

"Agreed."

The next night:

"I didn't think that would happen," Sapphire says as she cuddles with Ruby.

"When do you think she'll reform?" Ruby asks.

"Shell be fine. In all of my visions, she's Ok. And Steven's black eye will soon, too," Sapphire answers.

"Ok. Next time you know Pearl will over react, we don't do the thing," Ruby declares.

"Deal," Sapphire states.

"Good because even I know that was a disaster!" Ruby exclaims.

Meanwhile in the other room:

"I didn't mean to poof her!" Pearl exclaims as Steven cuddles with her to comfort her.

"I know," he answers. "Shell be ok. Sapphire said so, so you don't need to worry."

"I know what Sapphire said, but what if she's wrong?" Pearl demands.

"She's not."

"There's are many possibilities, Steven!"

"I know, but I trust Sapphire, don't you? There are many possibilities, but I know that the one that's going to happen will be the one that she's Ok. You poofed her, you didn't shatter her!"

"You're absolutely right, Steven! Her gem isn't even cracked!"

"Right, so let's get some sleep," the boy answers, yawning.

Earlier:

Sapphire and Ruby unfuses as Steven cheers.

"Today well be playing capture the flag indoors!" Ruby exclaims.

"Alright!" Steven cheers. "Can I be on your team?"

"Actually, Steven, Ruby and I will be on different teams," Sapphire answers. "You'll be with me and Amethyst."

"And I'll team with Pearl," Ruby declares.

"Alright!" Amethyst and Steven exclaims.

"But the teams aren't even!" Pearl points out.

"We can go see if Peridot or Lapis wants to join," Steven suggests.

"Peridot will, but Lapis would just prefer to watch," Sapphire says.

"I'll go get them!" Steven exclaims. He returns a few minutes later with the two gems.

"Peridot, you're with Pearl and Ruby. Lapis, you can chill on the couch and help any team whenever you see fit," Sapphire says.

"We'll have ten minutes to build a Fort. The flags will be two over Steven's shirts," Ruby says and Steven giggles.

Ten minutes later:

"Go!" Lapis immediately trips Peridot as her teams leaves their fort.

"Peridot is out!" Sapphire says from inside their fort of frozen blankets where she and Steven is hiding, Amethyst had already left to get the other teams flag. "You're going to need to go help Amethyst. I'll stay here to gourd our flag."

"Ok!" He 'stealth fully' leaves the fort. Amethyst is going agianst Pearl and Ruby has already snuck past Steven.

"Hey, Sapphy," Ruby greets and they both watch what's going on through a 'window' in team Steven's fort. Steven slips past Amethyst and Pearl and gets into the fort when Pearl swings her spear into Amethyst's midsection.

"Amethyst!"

A purple gem starts to fall to the ground, but is caught in tiny green hands.

Fast forward to that night agian:

Peridot is cuddling Amethyst's gem when Amethyst reforms. She looks at the small, sleeping gem and smiles before going to sleep.

A/n I don't own Steven Universe


End file.
